Digimon Rangers Episode 1
by AvalarGuardian
Summary: FINALLY! Episode one of the Digimon Rangers is complete D Btw, I had the help of Hewylewis on DA to make this into a masterpiece, thank you Hewy, you rock! ) Please comment ) Digimon Belongs to Bandai. Digimon Rangers belongs to me. This story was written by myself and Hewylewis


**Episode 1: A New Hero Arises**

*It was evening in Greeley Colorado, as the city Orphanage was closing up for the night. A young thirteen year old boy was looking out a window, looking a little sad. He was tan, had brown hair, green eyes, wore a black t-shirt, long blue jeans, white sports socks and black and white tennis shoes. This was Ian Anderson. He was sad because a family came in earlier that day and he was hoping that they would adopt him. But instead, they adopted another. Just then, the administrator of the orphanage, Mr. Dalton, walked into the room and saw Ian sitting by the window. He was about forty years old with a military-esque haircut, was dressed in a white button shirt, red neck tie, pressed pants, and brown  
loafers*

Mr. Dalton: Ian, it's closing time, which means you should be in bed.

Ian: *sadly* Yes, Mr. Dalton...

Mr. Dalton: *sighs* Look, Ian, I know you're upset about earlier today. Heck, it happens almost every week. I don't know why no one would pick you, you're a good kid, but you've got to get out of this funk you're always in.

Ian: I know...it just hurts...

Mr. Dalton: I've known you ever since you came here as a baby. Hell, if I could, I'd adopt you...but I'm not allowed to. What I'm saying is, you will be adopted one day, and you'll finally know what it's like to have a family. But right now, you need sleep, okay?

Ian: Yes sir, good night... *walks over to his bed*

Mr. Dalton: See you in the morning. *walks out of the room and closes the door*

Ian: *lays down, trying to fall asleep* Ugh...

*Just then, a girl who slept in the bed next to Ian woke up. She was a year younger than him, had long brown hair, a purple silk shirt, and long white jammies. This was Sally Swanson, one of Ian's closest friends in the orphanage*

Ian: *turns to see Sally* Oh, Sally. Did I wake you?

Sally: Kinda, are you okay?

Ian: Not really, I can't believe that family that came in today chose another kid.

Sally: Ian...*gets up out of her bed and sits next to Ian*I know it's tough, but you can't give up that someday you'll get adopted.

Ian: I about ready to do that Sally, because I've been here since I was a baby and no one has adopted me yet. Yesterday, a family came in and  
they were about to choose me, but they changed their minds at the last minute...I don't think anyone will ever want me...

Sally: How can you say that, Ian?! Someday, someone will adopt you. I know because you're a good kid.

Ian: I don't know if I can believe that anymore...I mean, Sally, you've been here for almost a year, and like I said, I've been here for all my life, I've never had any good friends, aside from you and Mr. Dalton. And also, I don't have a family tree.

Sally: But Ian-

Ian: Just let me go to sleep, Sally! *pulls the covers over his head*

Sally: *sighs* Alright. *goes back over to her bed*

Ian: Sally...*pause* Thanks...for trying to cheer me up.

Sally: *smiles* You're welcome, Ian. *yawns and falls asleep*

*Just then, something from outside caught Ian's eye. He turned to look out the window and saw a bright blue shooting star racing through the evening sky*

Ian: *sighs* I can't believe I'm doing this...*closes his eyes* I wish someone will want me, very soon if possible...

*As Ian began to drift off to sleep, the shooting star began to change course, heading for the ground at great speeds. Soon, it crash landed in a forest not too far from the city, making a small crater. Through the dust and smoke, a shadowed figure emerged, which quickly disappeared into the tree tops*

*The next morning, all of the other kids at the orphanage were up and eating their breakfast. Sally and Ian had gotten up too. Sally was going to join the other kids, when she noticed Ian looking out the window to a basket ball court set up across the street to see some other kids playing basket ball while their parents watched*

Sally: Ian?

Ian: *turns to see Sally* Oh, hey...

Sally: Aren't you coming to breakfast?

Ian: Yeah in a minute, I just need some time alone

Sally: Well, okay...*walks away*

Ian: *looks back at the kids outside and sighs* I hope I didn't wish on that shooting star for nothing...

*Soon, after all the kids had finished their breakfast, Mr. Dalton walked in*

Mr. Dalton: Alright everyone, listen up. I just got five calls today, and those calls were from families who are going to come to adopt today, and hopefully, more than one of you lucky kiddies will be picked.

Ian: *to himself* Oh lord, I hope one of them is me...

*Later, towards 1:15 in the afternoon, all the children were lined up, looking there best with the hopes of getting adopted. Ian and Sally stood next to each other towards the end of the line*

Sally: I hope we both find good homes, Ian.

Ian: Me too, Sally.

*Soon enough, the first family arrived at the orphanage, they were a husband and wife who had never had a family and came to the decision of adopting a child or two. They looked at all the children, until finally, they chose a young blonde girl and a red haired boy a year younger than she was. Mr. Dalton waved goodbye and turned to the other children*

Mr. Dalton: One family down, four to go.

*Later in the day, the second family arrived. It was a single woman with a seven year old daughter who wanted a younger brother or older sister. After looking carefully, the little girl made her choice. She picked a brunette girl, about ten years old*

Ian: *sighs* Please let one of the next families pick me...

*After the next two families came, the last family came in, it was a husband and wife with a young boy, about Ian's age or so. With straight blonde hair, a solid white shirt, black dress pants and solid black shoes. They looked at all the children until finally they came to Ian and Sally. Ian was sweating a little, praying that they'll choose him. Sally was trying her best to stay calm as they looked her and Ian over*

Husband: We choose...her. *points at Sally*

Sally: *gasps with joy* Me?

Ian: *eyes widen in fear* Oh no...

*A few minutes later, the husband and wife were signing the adoption papers held by Mr. Dalton, while Sally and Ian talked in the corner*

Sally: So I guess this is it, I finally have a family.

Ian: Yeah, I'm...I'm happy for you...

Sally: Ian?

Ian: Yeah?

Sally: *holds out her hand* This isn't goodbye.

Ian: I hope you're right... *grabs her hand and shakes it*

Mr. Dalton: *hands over the adoption papers to the couple* Well, she's all yours, be kind to her.

Wife: We will, we shall love her, always.

Husband: C'mon Sally, let's go to your new home.

Sally: *looks at Ian and hugs him* See you later, Ian...*walks away*

Ian: *eyes begin to water* Remember me...*walks back to his room with his head lowered*

*Later that night, it was closing time and Ian was sitting on his bed, more lonely and sadder then ever. Just then, Mr. Dalton came in*

Mr. Dalton: Ian, are you alright?

Ian: *sighs* No, I'm not alright. Now I'm truly alone...

Mr. Dalton: *looking concerned* Well...you still got me.

Ian: *stands up angrily* Look Mr. Dalton! Just say it! No one will ever adopt me!

Mr. Dalton: Ian...

Ian: Well the hell doesn't anyone want me!? I don't deserve this kind of life! Why won't any adopt me!? Why!?

Mr. Dalton: I DON'T KNOW! *stops and calms down a little, realizing he shouted at Ian* I don't know...

Ian: *Just stares a him and lowers his head, sighing sadly* That's what I thought... *pause* What is my purpose, Mr. Dalton?

Mr. Dalton: What?

Ian: My purpose. Why am I even here? If I'm not wanted, then what am I supposed to do with myself?

Mr. Dalton: I'm not sure Ian, but whatever it is, I'm sure in time it will be revealed and you live a happy life with a family who loves you. But for now, you should rest.

Ian: Whatever...

Mr. Dalton: *lowers his eyebrows and sighs* Night, Ian. *walks out of the room*

Ian: I wish I never wished on that stupid star...Mr. Dalton was wrong...my purpose is to be alone the rest of my life. I was kidding myself to think anyone would ever want me. Those families that come in think I'm nothing but a joke...

*Later that night, in a junkyard on the other side of town, some of the junk yard dogs were fighting each other for territory, when suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared before them, and something large emerged from the light, growling furiously, causing the other dogs to whimper and run away in fright*

*The next morning, all the kids were playing on the orphanage playground. Ian was walking around, trying to have fun. He looked around and some kids playing with chalk. Ian walked over and looked at a nine year old girl with a piece of blue chalk in her hand*

Ian: May I use some chalk?

Girl: Sure.

Ian: *smiles weakly* Thanks. *takes some chalk out of the bucket and begins drawing something*

*But just as Ian was beginning his chalk drawing, something zoomed out of the sky at lightning speed and plucked him off of the pavement, dropping the piece of chalk on the unfinished drawing. Ian screamed loudly with fright. Then he saw what grabbed him. A female humanoid creature that was dressed in skimpy thistle colored armor which exposed her midsection and a purple mouth mask covering her mouth, had silver plating on her shoulders and arms, talons on each hand, a long black scarf wrapped around her neck, blue hair with blue wings on her head, and large brown wings sprouting from her back*

Ian: OH MY GOD! HELP! SOMEDBODY -

?: *covers Ian's mouth with her left hand* Pipe down, kid, I'm not going to hurt you! I'll explain everything in a bit!

*Soon, the winged humanoid landed on a nearby rooftop and let Ian down, who jumped away from her a few feet, put his hand on his heart and panted*

Ian: Look. I don't know who or what you are, but whatever you do, please don't hurt me!

?: Calm down, human, I've already said I'm not going to hurt you.

Ian: Yeah, sure, I'm not falling for that! *runs across the roof to get away from the winged woman*

?: *flies up and lands in front of Ian* I need to explain myself to you.

Ian: I'm not interested! I just want to go back to the orphanage! It'll be a worse day for me when the cafeteria is out of chocolate covered doughnuts!

*Ian then saw the door that lead to the inside of the building and made a run for it, but the winged woman was slightly faster. She landed in front of him, blocking the door*

Ian: Get out of my way! I want to go ba- *is interrupted by the winged woman as she placed a talon on his lips*

?: Just hear me out.

Ian: *nervously*O-Okay...

?: Before I begin, let me to introduce myself. My name is Zephyrmon. I'm a Digimon.

Ian: Digi-what?

Zephyrmon: Look, kid, I'm a bird-winged woman made of computer data, that's all you need to know for now.

Ian: So... what do you want with me?

Zephyrmon: I'm getting to that!

Ian: Yipe! *covers his head*

Zephyrmon: It's hard to describe, but when I was in my homeland, the Digital World, flying my usual routes over the mountains, I came to a stop when I saw an orb of light appear from the sky, I caught it and it turned into this. *holds out a small golden device in a triangular shape, with a screen in the center, and it looks like it could easily attach to Ian's wrist* A digivice.

Ian: I'm sorry, but a pimped out wrist watch still doesn't answer the question of WHY YOU KIDNAPPED ME, YOU FREAKY BIRD LADY!

Zephyrmon: I'M GETTING TO THAT! *breaths* After the sphere changed form, I heard a voice echo through my mind. It said "Go to the Human World to find the one Human who shall wield this Digivice, with it, he or she shall do our wonders.". Then I departed the Digital World, and found myself near this city in the dark of the night. So the human the voice spoke of must be here.

Ian: Wait! You think that human you're looking for... is me?

Zephyrmon: In a way...yes.

Ian: *pause* Take me back, now!

Zephyrmon: Didn't you hear what I just said human!? You're supposed to be my partner!

Ian: Take...me...BACK!

Zephyrmon: *just looks at Ian, somewhat disappointed* Fine. *picks him up and begins to fly back to the orphanage*

*Two minutes later, Zephyrmon dropped Ian off in front of the Orphanage and hovered in place, just staring at him with an upset look in her eyes*

Ian: *looks at Zephyrmon and sighs* Look, I'm sorry I really am, but I'm no chosen golden child. I'm just Ian Anderson.

Zephyrmon: *rolls her eyes* Whatever. Farewell, Ian Anderson... *flies away*

*Ian watched her fly away, then looked down. Still a little shaken by what had happened, but he turned around and walked back inside the Orphanage. After Ian walked inside, he headed up to his room. On the way up Mr. Dalton spotted him*

Mr. Dalton: Ian! Thank God, the other children said you were kidnapped! Are you alright, what happened?!

Ian: I was kidnapped. Something strange happened, but I don't wanna talk about it.

Mr. Dalton: Are you sure? Did whoever kidnapped you hurt you or do anything to you?

Ian: No, they didn't hurt me. But I just don't feel like talking about it...I need to be alone for a while.

Mr. Dalton: *concerned* Well, okay. If you wanna talk about it, you know where I am. *walks down the orphanage halls*

*Soon Mr. Dalton arrived at his office. Inside was his wife, Jessica Dalton, she wore a long blue sweat shirt, long black jeans, black heels and had short curvy red hair*

Mrs. Dalton: Is everything alright, dear?

Mr. Dalton: Actually, no. I'm concerned with on of the children here, specifically Ian Anderson.

Mrs. Dalton: Why's that?

Mr. Dalton: Well, I'm worried for his well being. He's been trapped in this orphanage since he was a baby and has yet to be adopted. He's more depressed now that Sally Swanson's gone and worse, he was kidnapped today, returned unharmed, but it seemed to affect him in some way.

Mrs. Dalton: Oh dear, maybe one of us should talk to him.

Mr. Dalton: Not yet Jessica, let's just let him be for a while. Although, I'm still concerned for him, his heart is full of sadness and anger...

*Meanwhile, Ian was in his room watching the sun go down, at this point, it was 6:35 PM. He was thinking of his encounter with Zephyrmon*

Ian: Why am I still thinking about what that bird lady said? I already told her I can't help her. I mean, what good would I be to her? I'm no hero, I'm just an orphan waiting for someone to adopt me...*sighs* Man, I just can't stop thinking about it. I mean, did all of that really happen? Was I really abducted by a flying monster? *shakes his head* Maybe it didn't really happen, maybe it was just my imagination running away with me or maybe I wasn't feeling so good today, maybe low blood sugar, empty stomach, something...

*Suddenly, as Ian was turning around to go to his bed, he looked back to see a car go flying past his window*

Ian: What the hell!? *rushes back over to the window and sees people screaming and running*What's going on?!

*Suddenly, a large dog like beast with purple fur, large wing like metal on its back, and silver plating on its legs appeared on the streets below the orphanage, coming out from behind a building. This was Garurumon X*

Ian: *eyes widen* WHOA!

Garurumon X: RAAAAWWWWRRRR! *stomps down the city streets, growling, picking up people and objects with his mouth and throwing them everywhere*

*Just then, Garurumon X noticed a mother and child, shaking in fright*

Garurumon X: RAAAAWWWWRRRR! *opens his jaws to eat the mother and child*

?: Hurricane Gale!

*Suddenly, pink energy shards few out from nowhere and hit Garurumon X square in the back, causing him to roar in pain. The mother grabbed her child and ran, as Garurumon X looked to see that he was attacked by Zephyrmon*

Ian: *sees Zephyrmon, his eyes widened* So I wasn't imagining things...

Zephyrmon: I think it's time to put this dog down! Plasma Pods! *Red energy forms from her hands and feet and she fires them at Garurumon X's head*

Garurumon X: *is hit* AWOOOO!

Ian: *watches in amazement* Whoa...

Garurumon X: *growls with anger and lunges at Zephyrmon* RAUGH!

Zephyrmon: *dodges and tornado kicks Garurumon X on his left metal wings, causing part of it to break* HYAH!

*Zephyrmon was about to dive bomb Garurumon X, but he swiped her with his tail, sending her into a wall*

Zephyrmon: GAH! That does it! *leaps up* Hurricane Gale! *throws blades of pink energy at Garurumon X*

*All the pink blades missed, except for one that slashed across Garurumon X's left eye, causing him to howl in pain and cover his eye with a paw. He growled furiously at Zephyrmon, then out of the blue, he started slashing at her at random. Zephyrmon dodged as best as she could, but she was soon hit, flung into a flag pole on a building, which impaled her left wing*

Zephyrmon: *recoils in pain* AAAHHH! My wing!

Ian: *eyes widen* Oh my god! *runs out of the room* I can't believe I'm doing this!

*Garurumon X snarled as he slowly approached her, drooling at the mouth, ready to devour the winged humanoid Digimon. Just then, Ian ran up from behind him*

Ian: HEY!

Garurumon X: *turns to see Ian behind him* Hmm...

Ian: Get back from her! SIT!

Garurumon X: *snarls and licks his chops, slowly approaching Ian* Grrr...

Ian: Oh crap... *backs away slowly, when he sees a piece of broken glass from a car Garurumon X broke* That's right big guy, come on, come on…

Garurumon X: *opens his jaws wide when Ian is cornered* Grrr...

Zephyrmon: *sees Ian and her eyes widen* Are you nuts, kid!? Get out of there!

Ian: *slowly picks up the glass shard* That's right, a little closer...

*Garurumon X came closer and closer until his fangs were right above Ian's head. Then, with all his might, Ian rammed the piece of glass into the top of Garurumon X's mouth, watching as a blur of blood gushed from the open wound*

Garurumon X: RAAAWWWRRR! *tries to back away, tripping over his own feet and lands on his back*

Zephyrmon: *pulls the flagpole from out of her wing and prepares an attack* P-Plasma Pods!

Garurumon X: *is his square on the chest* GRAAAAUUUUGGGGH! *dissolves into data a stream of data*

Zephyrmon: *absorbs Garurumon X's data, healing the bleeding wound on her wing* Well, now that's taken care of.

*Zephyrmon then turned her attention to Ian, who stood there like a statue, looking amazed upon what Zephyrmon had done, despite her injured wing. They just stared at each for a good few minutes, but then Zephyrmon just turned and flew away without saying a word*

*Later that night, Ian was sitting on his bed when Mr. Dalton walked in*

Mr. Dalton: Hello Ian.

Ian: Oh, hey Mr. Dalton.

Mr. Dalton: Have you calmed down at all? You had me worried today.

Ian: I'm feeling a little better, I'm only feeling sad and confused though…

Mr. Dalton: Confused? About what?

Ian: Well, it's hard to describe, but when I was kidnapped today, my kidnapper actually said that I was destined for something.

Mr. Dalton: Like what?

Ian: She said that I'm supposed to save someone or something, that I might be someone who could actually be worthwhile to her.

Mr. Dalton: I see, but why are sad also?

Ian: Basically, for two reasons. First, Sally's gone and I really miss her, she was my best friend…and I don't know if I'll ever see her again. As for the other reason, when my kidnapper was actually trying to help me, I turned her down. I feel a little guilty about it, if I ever see her again, I'll try to make it up to her…

Mr. Dalton: *smiles* Ian, I'm proud of you right now.

Ian: *turns to Mr. Dalton* Proud of me? How come?

Mr. Dalton: You're becoming a man my boy, you're beginning to realize that you do have a purpose in life. Who knows? You may see Sally again someday.

Ian: *smiles* Thanks, Mr. Dalton.

Mr. Dalton: *smiles* Well, it's time for you to get some sleep, young man. Tomorrow's a brand new day.

Ian: You're right. Good night, Mr. Dalton.

Mr. Dalton: Good night, Ian. *leaves the room*

*As Ian fell asleep, he was unaware that Zephyrmon was by the window. She then took off into the night sky, not saying a word*

*The next morning, Ian had woken up and was finishing breakfast with the other kids, when Mr. Dalton came in with an announcement*

Mr. Dalton: Listen up everyone, I just got a call from a lovely lady who's coming in to adopt one of you. Specifically, a boy.

*All the children talked amongst themselves when Jessica walked in*

Jessica: Dear, she's here.

Mr. Dalton: Alright you boys, front and center.

*All the children then lined up in the main lobby of the orphanage as a woman wearing a long brown trench coat, red wool gloves, a dark green beret, black heel boots, red tinted, and a purple scarf wrapped around her neck, hiding her nose and mouth, walked into the lobby*

Mr. Dalton: Welcome to the Greeley City Orphanage. How may we help you, Ms... ?

Woman: Monroe, Zoë Monroe, I just moved here from Detroit to get a job as a landscape artist. I'm very good with paints.

Mr. Dalton: Oh really, Detroit? I have family there. Uh, anyway, how can we help you today?

Ms. Monroe: I'd like to adopt a boy, please. You see, I'm...*whispers into Mr. Dalton's ear* Sadly, I'm sterile, and I can't have any children of my own, so I'd like to adopt one instead.

Mr. Dalton: *smiles* Don't worry, I'd be happy to help you, ma'am. And don't worry, your secret's safe with me. *turns to the children* All boys take a step forward for Ms. Monroe, please.

*All the boys, including Ian, took a step forward so the woman could see them better*

Mr. Dalton: Alright, Ms. Monroe, these are all the boys have, so I'd like you to go over each and every one of them to see which -

Ms. Monroe: Him! *points at Ian* I want to adopt him!

Ian: *eyes widen* M-M-Me...?

*Everyone in the line, even Mr. Dalton and Jessica gasped with joy*

Mr. Dalton: *smiles* Ms. Monroe, you couldn't have picked a better boy to be your son. I'll get the adoption papers ready.

Mr. Monroe: Thank you, Mr. Dalton.

Mr. Dalton: No, thank you.

*A few minutes later, Ms. Monroe and Ian were with Mr. Dalton in his office, signing the adoption papers*

Mr. Dalton: Alright, he's all yours, Ms. Monroe.

Ms. Monroe: Thank you Mr. Dalton, I shall take good care of Ian. *turns to Ian* Come along now, Ian, I'll take you to your new home.

Ian: Okay, Ms. Monroe.

*Ian walked out of the orphanage with Ms. Monroe, waving goodbye to Mr. Dalton, Jessica, and all the other kids, who waved back to him, sad that he was now going away*

Ms. Monroe: Okay, Ian, I don't have a car yet, so we're going to have to walk home, okay?

Ian: Okay.

*After thirty minutes of walking, Ms. Monroe took Ian to a small, yet comfy looking apartment building*

Ian: Is this where you live?

Ms. Monroe: For now...let's go inside.

*Ian and Ms. Monroe walked into the building and soon entered their room. Ian was surprised to see that there was no furniture to be seen in the entire room as it was completely bare*

Ian: *looks at Ms. Monroe* Hey, what's going on here? Why isn't there any furniture in your apartment, are you poor or something?

*Ms. Monroe said nothing. Instead, she removed her beret, sunglasses, and scarf, revealing that she was Zephyrmon in disguise*

Ian: *eyes widen* You!

Zephyrmon: Sorry for the disguise, kid, but I had to if I was gonna get you out of there.

Ian: You only adopted me to get me out of the orphanage?

Zephyrmon: I had to, after that crazy stunt I saw you pulled yesterday, someone has to make sure you don't get into too much trouble.

Ian: *pauses, then sighs* Well, I guess I'm stuck with you then. I can't go back to the orphanage and I wouldn't last one day on the streets.

Zephyrmon: And I did adopt you, but don't start calling me your "Mom". I'm a Digimon, being a mother isn't in my nature. However, I could still be called your partner *holds out the digivice* If you want, that is.

Ian: *stays silent for a moment, then looks up at her* I guess owe you, I mean you did adopt me. So, I guess I'll be your partner.

Zephyrmon: Good. *pause* Now don't worry about the furniture, I'll get a job in order to provide for the both of us, okay?

Ian: Well, ok. I guess it could be worse. *hesitates for a moment, but then he took the digivice from Zephyrmon's hand* So, how does this thing work?

Zephyrmon: Put it near your wrist, and watch what happens.

Ian: *did as he was instructed, and instantly, the digivice attached itself to his wrist* Whoa! That was cool!

Zephyrmon: *chuckles a little* It's good to see you've warmed up to your digivice so quickly.

Ian: Heh heh, yeah. Anyway, I guess we gotta find a job for you, partner.

Zephyrmon: Know where I should check?

Ian: We'll take a look in the Greeley Tribune business section.

Zephyrmon: Alright, then.


End file.
